Sushi
by Envi-chan
Summary: I wrote this while I was away. Roy x Ed. Ed gets hungry. NO! it is not as bad as that sounds. Lime, Yaoi. I think that this is probably a T but I'm putting it as M just to be safe. RR


Hello readers!!!! This is the short story that I spoke of in the author's note of my last story. Sorry for the wait. My compy was being retarded. Sorry for spelling mistakes, my Spell check isn't working. I came up with this while I was at a restaurant and was looking at the Japanese menu. I wrote it while I was on a church retreat and that was the reason that it's only a lime and not a lemon XP. Anyway,  
WARNINGS: Yaoi of the Roy x Ed nature, Lime, making fun of a chibi.  
Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, there would be no heterosexual pairings and Dante, Rose, and Hoeinheim would all be brutally murdered by everyone's favorite palm tree.

----------

Sushi

It was another boring day at Central HQ. Roy was being threatened by Riza to do his paperwork, Ed and Al were in the library, reading, and Hughes –our favorite Kodak spokesman- was forcing pictures of Elysia-chan on everyone. Breda and Fuery were playing Shogi while Falman watched, and Havoc was hitting on the new secretary. Yup, just another normal day, until…

Ed burst into Roy's office.

"I'm hungry," Ed pouted, going over to sit on Roy's desk. It was a little known fact that the two were dating. The only ones that knew were Al, Winry, Riza, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

"Can't you find yourself something to eat?" Roy said, exhausted. "If I don't finish this paperwork, I'm going to have an unwanted encounter with Riza's gun." Roy went back to his work. Without looking up, he said, "If you want to wait till I'm done, you can sit on the couch." Ed huffed and lay back on the desk. "I said you could sit on the _couch_, Hagane no,**(1)**" Roy said, putting his head in his hands.

"Fine, but hurry up," Ed whined as he went to lie on the couch. After about ten minutes, Ed looked up at Roy,"Are you done yet?"

"No, Hagane no. Wait a few more minutes." After about five more minutes, Roy put down his pen and stretched. As soon as the pen hit the desk, Ed awoke from his light sleep. Roy yawned and gasped as he felt Ed sit down on his lap, straddling his legs. "I'm finished now. What are you hungry f-," Roy was cut off as Ed pressed his lips against Roy's. He pulled away and looked right in his eyes. Roy gasped as he saw that Ed's eyes were half lidded and clouded with desire.

"Right now, I'm hungry for you," Ed purred, seductively, pressing their lips together, once more. Roy started kissing back and ran his tongue over Ed's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He didn't have to wait long, and set to work once granted his wish. Their tongues battled for dominance and Ed soon got the upper hand as Roy tired, while Ed was powered on by lust. Roy's hands started to wander and soon reached Ed's jacket, quickly tossing it to the side and reaching for his black tank. Ed broke the kiss for only half a second to remove his shirt, then dove back into the kiss. Roy moved his hands over Ed's scarred chest, expertly moving his fingers over each crease. Ed leaned into the touch, accidentally causing even more friction as leather pants rubbed against military uniform. Roy groaned and leaned closer to the blonde on his lap. Ed started to let his own hands wander to take off Roy's jacket and shirt. As Ed broke away to remove the article of clothing, Roy crashed his lips down on Ed's collarbone, causing the blonde to fall, whimpering, against him. Roy reached for Ed's braid and easily pulled the tie from it, running his hands through it to pull the hair apart. He suddenly bit down on Ed's neck, causing Ed to cry out. Roy quickly soothed the afflicted skin with his tongue. He released his hold on Ed's neck, checking the mark. He eyed the bright red mark on milky white skin. Ed was his. No one else could have him. Roy nibbled on Ed's ear lobe, and whispered to him.

"I love you, Edowādo** (2)**. Your mine and I will always love you."

"I love you too, Roy," Ed said, softly. He pushed against Roy's chest, to sit himself upright, "But I am hungry." Roy sighed.

"Fine, Hagane no. What do you want?"

"I want sushi," Ed said, pouting.

"Sushi it is them. Hey! How 'bout we invite the others since it's been so quiet here?"

"Yeah," Ed said, smirking, "we have to thank them for giving us some time alone." Ed got up off of Roy's lap and grabbed their discarded clothes, tossing Roy's back to him. After they were presentable once again, Ed leaned against a wall as Roy stood up. Using his 'Military Voice'™ called.

"**Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Hughes, Alphonse!**" All called lined up in front of Roy. Alphonse wasn't really part of the military, so he didn't quite know why he'd been called . They all stood at attention, saluting, -Alphonse, somewhat awkwardly- and waited for further instructions . Roy sat down at his desk and clasped his hands, nonchalantly asking, "Anyone want sushi?" The row of people in front of him face faulted. Riza spoke up.

"Sir, have you finished all of your paperwork?" Roy patted the stack of paper on his dask and nodded.

"Hagane no, here, wanted sushi. So, since it's been such a slow day hee, I thought you might like to come. Plus, it's cheaper with more people," Roy pointed out.

"Cheapskate," Ed muttered.

"Did you say something, pipsqueak?" Roy said, playfully, bracing himself for the inevitable onslaught of words.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON HIM AND NOT NOTICE CUS' HE'S SO SMALL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ed stood there, fumin, as Roy laughed. The others just stood, staring, at their antics.

" Calm down, nii-san,**(3)" **Alphonse whispered, walking over to the mad chibi**(4)**.

"Ne**(5)**, Edo**(6)**," Havoc said, lighting a cigarette, "You know that Roy doesn't mean it."

"Hai**(7),**Edo," Riza said, walking over to him, " You of all people know what a pain in the butt the taisa**(8) **can be." Ed giggled for reasons known only to him and Roy.**(9)**

"Anyway," Roy began, "who's going to come for sushi?" All present raised their hands.

"Then let's go already, I'm hungry!" Ed whined, holding his stomach.

----------

**(10)**They arrived at a sushi resteraunt down the street. Riza threw Roy a look and laughed furiously at his blush. Ed gave him a questioning glance, but Roy dismissed it with a wave. **(11) **After composing themselves, they walked in and sat down at a large empty table. Roy looked at the menu and smirked. One word stood out about twice in every sentence.

"Oy**(12)**, Edo-chan**(13)**. Did you see this?" Roy said, holding out the menu, "Fresh _shrimp_ and tuna. Or maybe you'd like lobster, crab, and _shrimp_?" Roy glanced at the blonde and smirked. He was getting to him. "Oh wait, Edo," Roy said, bracing himself, "you couldn't eat those. That would be _cannibalism_."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT HE COULD SWIM IN THE SEA WITH HIS SHRIMP BRETHREN?!?!?!?!?" Ed screamed. Roy fell backward, laughing uncharacteristicly at the chibi's words. Riza cocked her gun. Giving the taisa a warning to compose himself. Roy sat up and patted the angry chibi's head.

"You may not want any, but I think that I might like some shrimp," Roy whispered, seductivly in Ed's ear. The blondes face turned as red as his jacket. He hid himself behind a menu, hoping that no one would notice. Roy smirked and looked over at the blonde. Ed looked above the menu for a second. Meeting Roy's eye, he blushed and dove back behind his shield. Once the waiter came, they ordered their meals. The food came relativly quickly and Ed stared, disapprovingly at what Roy had gotted. He wasn't sure if Roy was kidding around or if he was serious. Roy had gone and ordered the shrimp platter. Ed threw him a reproachful look, only to receive a trademark smirk from his lover. Riza looked at Roy cautiously. Knowing what he'd done, an outburst from Ed was inevitable. Strangely, Ed stayed calm and they ate in relative peace. After they finished their meals, they seperated into two groups. Havoc was driving Riza, Falman, Fuery, and Breda back to the military dorms. Roy drove Al and Ed back to his home where they stayed when they were in Central. Al walked up to his rood to read, like always, and Ed watched him go up. He took off his red jacket and hung it on a hook. No later had he done that, then he was pressed against the door by a certain Flame Alchemist.

"R-Roy…?" Ed stuttered, confused as to why Roy was pinning him to the door. Roy lifted the blonde so that they were face-to-face. Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and ground their hips together. Ed whined as Roy bit down on his neck in the same place that he had earlier. He whimpered as Roy pressed against him harder.

"Hagane no," Roy purred in Ed's ear, "didn't I say that I was hungry for some shrimp?"

----------

(1) Hagane no: Fullmetal.**  
(2)** Edowādo: The Japanese romanji version of Ed's name.**  
(3) **nii-san: brother.**  
(4) **chibi: short **  
(5) **Ne: right**  
(6) **Edo: basically, Ed in Japanese.**  
(7) **Hai: yes.**  
(8) **taisa: Colonel**  
(9) **Did any yaoi fangirls get this joke?????**  
(10)-(11) **The words between these points are a joke in relation to my other story. Go read it and you might get it. If not, tell me and I'll explain it.**  
(12) **Oy: Hey.**  
(13) **Edo-chan: Ed's name but girlier.XP

----------

My GOD!!!! It's 10:30 and my parents keep yelling at me to go to bed…..oh well. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
